


Multifandom Plot Bunnies

by exoxmeee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Demigods, F/M, Female Frank Zhang - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoxmeee/pseuds/exoxmeee
Summary: I have very detailed daydreams frequently about literally the most random shit. Normally to satisfy the impulse to slip right back into a daydream, I have to write down the story I've worked out in my head in detail. You can use these for fics, you can read them for funsies, but if you use or put them anywhere else, I would really appreciate, like, a mention or notification (some sort of basic credit, ya know?). Enjoy :)
Relationships: Frank Zhang/Paul lahote





	Multifandom Plot Bunnies

Frank Zhang is actually Frankie Zhang. She’s still shapeshifts into various different animals. She’s still a Roman demigod. She’s still the daughter of Mars.

She ends up in Washington with her grandmother or whoever. She lives literally like right on the outside of the Reservation border. Grandma Zhang is your typical angry old lady, except this one could plausibly find a way to use a rice cooker as a weapon.

Frankie’s favorite form is a bear because she’s tall and warm and soft. Grandma Zhang doesn’t know about Frankie’s shapeshifting ability or parentage, so when she moves herself and Frankie somewhere a lot of people go hunting for bears and such, she wasn’t necessarily considering Frankie’s extremities.

She’s like 5 foot 5 and thicker than some (maybe even most), so homegirl is a little big and is kind of thankful she doesn’t have a complex about it. She’s a really genuinely nice person if not a little on the shy side.

When she comes to town, Paul Lahote imprints on her. I just think him being a sexy big tall strong hothead and her being a kinda short, big, nice girl next door who is the daughter of war is so complementary.

When she shifts, she gets to keep her clothes and her hair can remain relatively long. This is because her shifting gene comes from her godly genes, so it could be considered magic.

The Quileute ancestors deemed her worthy because, aside from the obvious “destined to save the world in the Giant War against Gaea” thing, and the whole ~soulmate~ or ~other half~ thing, she also technically carries a shapeshifting gene and provides a connection to outside support and people like her. Basically they were like “enough is enough with this whole ~my descendants are clueless~ thing” so they gave the wolves an in to the information they needed that was lost as the generations went on. Literally the person who ends up explaining a lot of shit to them ends up being Mars wearing the disguise of an African man. Literally.

Mars and Frankie don’t necessarily get along but he likes her for that because it means that her lack of hotheadedness could take her farther in like than some of his other kids and could help her in the long run. Additionally, Mars thinks the fact that she has a bite when she needs to and has shapeshifting abilities adds to her character.

He’s not the best dad—and that’s an issue at first because the Quileute elders wanted her to contact Mars immediately. They had correctly assumed that the ancestors made her an imprint because of her direct connection to people who can explain some aspects of shifting.

It should be mentioned before the next paragraph that in this universe, the major Roman gods can’t interfere in their children’s lives just as the Greeks can’t, but the minor ones can. This causes the Roman Camp to still flourish as it was doing in the books. However, the Romans find it easier to find loopholes by sending snail mail, talking through Instagram DM, etc. Frankie wouldn’t know that there are loopholes, however, because Mars doesn’t try to contact her. This ends up making her severely sad for a bit in the future when she finds out.

When the elders demand to talk to Mars, Frankie’s like Uhh… They can’t talk to their kids. It’s just like semi-stunned silence because there’s a whole hoard of kids who can’t talk to their parents because of what seems to be some sort of divine rule. Frankie then explained that, Even though I can’t summon a literal god with a snap of my fingers…there are others that I can go to for information like Chiron, Reyna, various Praetors, *shutter* Octavian, etc.

As she’s speaking, Mars probably shifts into existence behind her right when she snaps her fingers for dramatic effect.

The gist of the actual plot is this: The pack be having some hierarchy issues, Victoria’s still trying to get at Bella through La Push, Cullen’s have left and Bella’s a zombie. Frankie moves in and though she probably goes to Forks HS, I don’t see her socializing with Bella or any of the Forks gang from the books, so that’s where either some PJO/HOO characters or some OCs could come into play and maybe even play into the storyline.

Frankie makes regular trips out into the forest, knowing that there are hunters around who would love to get their hands on her temporary fur. Some shit goes down in the forest that brings her to the shifters’ attention. This could be anything from her seeing them take down a vamp to her shifting into like a bear or something to run off some steam or exercise. Whatever happens, I’ll reiterate, it leads to suspicion.

Because of this suspicion, there’s a confrontation between Frankie and any number of pack members or possibly even tribe elders. At some point during this confrontation Paul either arrives or just makes eye contact for the first time and he imprints. This causes \\*~slight chaos~*/, but they recover quickly. Later the situation is somehow explained to her with the wolves and the imprint and all of it. Frankie assists, even if only slightly in the taking down of Victoria and her army.

The Cullens never return and Bella never goes to Italy because Jacob has the sense not to feed into Bella’s sudden unsafe urge for adrenaline so Alice never sees Bella die. Bella goes to a therapist and MOVES ON as she should.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off strong with a pair so rare, it's nonexistent. This is an idea I've been slipping into a lot lately. Anyways, this probably doesn't make much sense, so I guess sorry about that.


End file.
